dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Radar
The Dragon Radar (also called Bleeper in some dubs) was a tracking device designed, built by Bulma to help locate Dragon Balls. This made finding the Dragon Balls more efficient compared to conventional methods. Dragon Balls emit a faint electromagnetic pulse, which the Radar can detect. It then points arrows in the directions of nearby Dragon Balls. Pressing the button on the top can cause the view to zoom out and show more and more of the planet (it is never explained what is necessary to do to zoom in, or even turn the radar off entirely). In Dragon Ball, Goku accidentally broke the Dragon Radar while fighting General Blue. During his search for a capable mind to fix the Reader, Goku met Arale from Dr. Slump, who asked her father/creator Senbei Norimaki to fix it, but Senbei couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Turbo, her baby genius "brother", fixed it while nobody else was looking. The Radar is used frequently by Goku and his friends in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, but in Dragon Ball GT the Dragon Reader is assimilated by the robot Giru, giving him the ability to find the Dragon Balls for Goku and the others. Other radars Bulma's dragon radar is not the only device capable of locating dragon balls. Throughout the series, many other devices that work much the same way are also seen. Red Ribbon Army During their hunt for the Dragon Balls, the Red Ribbon Army had their own version of the Dragon Radar, but it was rather primitive and could only give a general idea of where the Dragon Balls were. Entire troops had to be dispatched to the location, resulting in many man-hours of backbreaking labor and invading of innocents' homes Emperor Pilaf eventually built his own, superior version of the Dragon Radar. It was shaped like a globe in order to minimize map distortion. It was installed in his floating airship, and was able to show the Dragon Balls' exact location on the planet. Other Z-Fighter Radars Along with radars invented by villains, the Z-Fighters also had many different dragon radars. Although these radars did not differ in form or function from one another, they were still different items. In fact, the radar used in the majority of Dragon Ball Z is actually not the one Bulma introduced in The Secret of the Dragon Balls (that one is presumed to lie dormant in Dr. Slump's laboratory, damaged beyond repair). Dr. Slump created a new radar for Goku when the old one was damaged beyond repair. Bulma created a new radar at Master Roshi's prompting during the King Piccolo Saga. In Fusion Reborn, Wrath of the Dragon, and the beginning of the Shadow Dragon Saga, the entire Z team split up into seven groups, each tasked with finding one dragon ball. It is presumed that Bulma made dragon radars for each of them, otherwise, they would not be able to find their balls so quickly. Trivia *There is an iPhone/iPod Touch application that emulates the Dragon Radar. It's named DReader